mylittlepony_lamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Acepta Ya tu Magia
Acepta Ya tu Magia (en castellano: Llenar de Magia, y en inglés: Embrace the Magic) es la tercera de seis canciones mostradas en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: La Leyenda de Everfree. Sirve como la tercera pista en el álbum de la banda sonora My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título Acepta tu Magia en la versión latina, y Acepta la Magia en la versión castellana. En la película, Sunset Shimmer enseña a sus amigas a aceptar las nuevas habilidades mágicas que están desarrollando en lugar de rechazarlas. Esta canción marca la primera canción solista listada en los créditos de Sunset Shimmer dentro de la franquicia de películas spin-off, sin contar el corto secuela de Rainbow Rocks Mi Pasado No Es Hoy. Producción La canción fue adaptada dentro del capítulo 14 de la novelización de La Leyenda de Everfree, publicada veinticinco días antes del estreno de la película en Estados Unidos, pero cuenta con diferente letra. Letra en Español Latino :Shimmer ::Tienes tu magia ::Y no está tan bien ::Pero tenerla ::Destinal fue ::Puede que sientas temor ::Pero tal vez sea, genial ::¿Qué tal si aceptas ya tu magia ::Y la haces parte de tu ser? ::Con sólo un poco de tu magia ::Déjala activar ::Mezcla bien la situación ::Y todo va a estar mejor ::En segundos verás ::Como el cambio se da ::Porque al aceptar tu magia ::Todo va a cambiar para bien ::Acepta ya tu magia ::Déjala salir, suéltala ya ::Aprende de tu magia ::Lo que hagas te podrá hacer feliz ::Pues la magia es parte de ti ::¿Qué en tu camino hay ::Que no puedes quitar? ::La fuerza en ti hará ::Tus sueños realidad ::No te escondas más ::De la magia que hay que usar ::Así ya nadie daño te hará ::Tienes tu magia ::Y no está tan bien ::Pero tenerla ::Destinal fue ::Si atenta estás ::Un buen amigo harás ::¡Y lo lograremos juntas! ::Acepta ya tu magia ::Déjala salir, suéltala ya ::Aprende de tu magia ::Lo que hagas te podrá hacer feliz ::Pues la magia es parte de ti ::Pues la magia es parte de ti ::Pues la magia es parte de ti ::Pues la magia es parte de ti Letra en Español Castellano :Shimmer ::Así que tienes magia ::Y no es tan genial ::Es el destino ::Cuando te encuentra ::Sé que te puede asustar ::Pero vas a, alucinar ::¿Así que llénate de magia ::A que forme parte de ti? ::Toma un poco de esta magia ::Y se encenderá ::Mezcla cosas y verás ::Como empezará ::La historia cambiará ::Un momento bastará ::Porque te llenarás de magia ::Y esto es lo mejor que hay ::Te has de llenar de magia ::Suéltala, no la has de guardar ::Haz de tomar la magia ::Y aprender lo que podrá hacer ::Cuando sea parte de tu ser ::¿Pisando fuerte tu ::Camino tratarás? ::Tu sueño al fin podrás ::Hacerlo realidad ::Como has podido ver ::No tienes que temer ::Porque la magia te va a proteger ::Así que tienes magia ::Y no es tan genial ::Es el destino ::Cuando te encuentra ::Un nuevo amigo harás ::Sólo has de escuchar ::¡Y juntos podéis conseguirlo! ::Te has de llenar de magia ::Suéltala, no la has de guardar ::Haz de tomar la magia ::Y aprender lo que podrá hacer ::Cuando sea parte de tu ser ::Cuando sea parte de tu ser ::Cuando sea parte de tu ser ::Cuando sea parte de tu ser Letra en Inglés Versión del libro :Shimmer ::So you have magic, and it's not that great. ::But when it found you, it was fate. ::It's scary but it's wonderful, too. ::Just keep at it, and you'll agree. ::Embrace the magic, then you'll see. ::It's better once you know it's part of you. ::Oh, to have your energy! ::How amazing life would be! ::You can turn the everyday into a blast. ::Super speed, it's so much fun. ::In five seconds, you'll get it done. ::You really know what it means to be fast. ::If you embrace the magic, ::There is so much you can do. ::If you just embrace the magic, ::You'll find a better you. ::Super strength, what's there to say? ::There's nothing standing in your way. ::Moving things with ease? It must be swell! ::Crystal shield, it's more than bling. ::Protect your friends from anything. ::Even if that something is themselves! ::Animals, they're mysteries. ::To talk to them is quite a feat. ::I'm sure they have interestings to say. ::As for me, I've got the touch. ::Close to someone, I can learn so much. ::It's a power I hope never goes away. ::If you just embrace the magic, ::There is so much you can do!﻿